A Last Call
by Edelweiss-Cliff
Summary: "Idiot… Kenapa kau malah menelepon di saat seperti itu!"/Warning: Sho-ai, gaje, aneh, Don't like? Don't read!/CliffHiru/


**E**yeshield **2**1 © **R**iichirou **I**nagaki **&** **Y**uusuke **M**urata

**A L**ast **C**all © Saia lah XD

Inspired

**T**okyo **M**agnitude **8**,0 © **B**ones (Layanan menerjemahkan: Tulang-tulang?)

Summary: "Idiot… Kenapa kau malah menelepon di saat seperti itu!" /CliffHiru/

Rated: T

Warning: Shounen-ai dikit kayaknya, OOC-maybe?, typo lolos sensor, abal, bahasa kasar, Don't Like? Don't Read!

* * *

Ckiittt…!

Bis berhenti beberapa kali akibat jalan retak yang akan menjebak bus itu hingga membuat hampir seluruh penumpang kesal. Namun tidak bagi pria yang duduk di belakang sana. Ia menghadap jendela dan melihat apa yang terlihat disana. Buruk. Bangunan tak menunjukkan kemegahan mereka. Hancur dan nyaris tak berbentuk. Bersatu dengan tanah.

Pria itu memandangnya dengan mata biru safir yang stoick, tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Tangannya ia sandarkan di dagunya. Melamun. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Selagi ia menunjukkan sikap seperti itu, bus melaju dengan pelan beserta guncangan kecil akibat jalan yang tidak mulus serta banyak bahan bangunan yang tersebar disana-sini sehingga supir harus berhati-hati dan meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

Pria itu menghela nafas pelan. Rambut pirangnya terangkat sedikit dari mukanya. Sinar matahari menembus jendela yang dipandangnya itu sehingga sosoknya kini makin terlihat. Pria itu menutup mata dan menjauh dari jendela. Silau.

"Pemberhentian berikutnya!" teriak supir dengan bahasa Jepang yang dimengertinya. Pria itu menggenggam tas selempangnya dan membawanya ikut keluar bis. Ia turun dari bis, menapakkan kakinya ke trotoar yang retak, sehingga ia kini harus hati-hati.

Pria itu berjalan dengan langkah tegap dan seperti tidak mempedulikan hal-hal disekitarnya. Tubuhnya yang atletis dan selalu terlatih mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Ia melewati bangunan yang miring mengikuti menara Pisa. Serta bangunan lain dengan kayu dan besi tergantung diatasnya. Kemudian ia melompati tiang lampu yang tergeletak didepannya lalu memandang gedung yang menurutnya seperti tak teurus sama sekali. Berdebu dan kacanya pecah dimana-mana.

Selanjutnya ia melewati jembatan layang yang beberapa bagiannya menggantung begitu saja. Pria itu melihat sekilas orang-orang yang duduk disana dengan tatapan kosong seperti dirinya. Namun tatapan itu berbeda. Menurutnya. Bau asap dan debu berterbangan dimana-mana. Kini ia sudah membiasakan hal itu kepada dirinya. Orang-orang yang dilihatnya sedang membongkar puing-puing bangunan yang kini tidak berdiri dengan semestinya. Entah mereka mencari apa. Pria itu tak tahu. Beberapa dari mereka malah menghancurkan bangunan itu dan mengambil beberapa material disana.

Kini dia mendapati sebuah reruntuhan bangunan yang menghalangi jalannya. Daripada ia memutar, ia terpaksa melewati reruntuhan bangunan –yang tingginya kurang lebih semeter- dengan menaikinya. Butuh kewaspadaan tertentu untuk menaiki lalu menuruninya karena bisa saja ia terperosok ke dalam reruntuhan itu. Belum lagi kawat-kawat dan bagian bangunan itu yang belum tentu semua keras untuk dipijaknya. Tidak sebentar, ia berhasil melewati reruntuhan bangunan itu. Suatu hal yang mudah untuknya yang selalu terbiasa dengan latihan fisik.

Drrrttt…! Drrrttt…!

Pria itu merasakan sesuatu yang bergetar di saku celananya. Rupanya itu pesan singkat dari err –temannya. Ia memandang HP-nya sejenak. Lalu ia membuka pesan singkat yang masuk. Tetapi isinya tidaklah singkat:

_Hey Clifford~! Sudah sampai kau di Jepang? Aku mau tanya, disana siang enggak? Habis, kau berangkat dari sini malam-malam. Kata guru geofrafi belahan bumi yang lain seperti Jepang dan Cina, lain sekali waktunya. Eh, aku bukan membahas hal itu. Aku hanya bilang, good luck disana! Temui dia dengan muka yang cerah. Jangan wajah beku seperti papan triplek. Piss ^^v_

_Wild Hollywood very Handsome~_

Jarinya menari di tombol dengan cepat. Ia membalas pesan singkat itu dengan sangat singkat:

_Sampai. Siang. Iya tahu. Suka-suka aku menemuinya seperti apa. Piss-mu tidak kuterima._

_Invincible Gambler going to kick you_

Jarinya menekan tombol _send_. Dengan cepat pesan itu terkirim. Pria itu memandang HP-nya sejenak. Langkahnya kemudian terhenti. Jari itu masih mengenggam HP itu dengan erat. Sepertinya itu menunjukkan kesan tertentu bahwa ia sangat mengingat hal itu. Dan tidak akan melupakan itu seumur hidupnya.

* * *

"_Inilah pertandingan American Football paling mengesankan yang pernah ada! Klub Eagles Warriors melawan klub Wolves United! Siapakah yang berhak menempati posisi ketiga dari liga American Football? Kini Eagles Warriors ketinggalan 14 angka. Apakah mereka akan membalikkan keadaan? Kita lihat setelah half time!"_

"_Clifford! Bagaimana ini? pertahanan mereka sangatlah kuat! Kami para line susah sekali menerobosnya!"_

"_Aku bisa membawa bola itu sendiri dan lari ke pinggir lapangan. Tetapi pemain yang bernomor 42 itu menyulitkanku." Jawab Clifford._

"_Jadi… bagaimana?" _

"_Hah," Clifford membuang nafas. "Aku mau ke ruang ganti. Jangan ada yang mengikuti!"

* * *

_

Lamunan pria itu terhenti begitu ia mendengarsuara panjang klakson mobil yang baru saja terperosok lubang. Ia kembali berjalan dengan langkahnya yang kini dipercepat. Sepertinya ia ingin segera sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Sesekali ia bertanya kepada orang-orang yang ia temui. Hanya demi menuju ketempat yang ia ingin pergi kesana. Mengikuti arah telunjuk setiap orang-orang yang ia tanyai. Selanjutnya, ia terus berjalan. Karena ini bukan waktu yang pas untuk menaiki taksi karena jalanan retak dan banyak bahan material bertembaran disana.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia sampai di sana. Disebuah tempat dimana orang-orang beristirahat untuk selamanya. Susunan batu beton dan ukiran nama, banyak dijumpai disana. Bau kemenyan masih lekat disana, karena hari ini merupakan waktu istirahat bagi banyak orang. Terbukti beberapa orang yang masih disana.

Ada sebuah batu yang bertuliskan nama kanji tertentu yang baru saja diisi dengan hasil kremasi. Ia menghampirinya, dan membacanya dengan pengetahuan membaca tulisan kanji yang ia miliki. HI-RU-MA. Itulah bunyi huruf yang terukir disana. Pria itu kemudian duduk, memandang batu semen panjang yang merupakan makam itu. Kepalanya tertunduk lurus kebawah. Rambutnya mengikuti gravitasi. HP itu masih berada di tangannya, belum ia masukkan ke saku celananya pada saat ia menerima pesan singkat itu.

Ia melanjutkan apa yang ia sempat ingat-ingat tadi. Jarinya menggenggam HP itu dengan erat.

* * *

_Clifford mengelap keringat yang kini makin mengucur deras karena suhu udara yang makin panas. Ia mengelapnya hanya dengan telapak tangannya saja. Ia menyandarkan diri di tembok. Sembari mengumpulkan data yang terkumpul di first half tadi. Ia memandang jam dinding yang menunjukkan angka dua belas. Dan ia kini sedang berpacu dengan waktu, memikirkan strategi yang bagus untuk mengalahkan tim Wolves United itu._

_Trrrttt…! Trrrttt…!_

_Suara HP. Saat ini Clifford tidak mau melayani hal-hal seperti itu. Tetapi, entah kenapa batinnya merasa ia harus mengangkat panggilan masuk itu. Dengan malas Clifford mengambil HP-nya yang berada di lokernya._

"_Halo? Kau siapa?"_

"_Kasar sekali guru rambut jelek. Tanpa memberitahu kau pasti tahu kan?"_

"_Tch! Ternyata kau. ada apa kau meneleponku? Aku lagi sibuk! Sana! Kau makin membuang waktuku tahu!"_

"_Bukannya kau yang membuang waktu? Tadi kau ngomong panjang tahu!"_

"_Huh," dengus Clifford kesal. "Ada apa kau meneleponku?"_

"_Bagaimana kabarnya dengan pertandinganmu? Kerepotan ya? Ke ke ke.."_

"_Iya tahu. Mau menghancurkan pertandingan ini? Oke, kau berhasil bocah sialan. Kini aku sedang berusaha menentukan langkah apa yang akan aku pakai untuk menghadapi second half. Sekarang apalagi? Aku mau menutup pembicaraan ini."_

"_Oh…" ujar Hiruma tertahan, "Sepertinya aku menelepon di waktu yang kurang tepat. Hum, baiklah."_

"_Baiklah apa?" tanya Clifford._

"_Ah, tidak. Aku hanya meragukan otakmu itu. Makin tua otakmu makin error!"_

"_Aku tutup. Dari angka tiga… dua…"_

"_Oke, oke, sensei! Kau menang. Aku meneleponmu bukan untuk itu."_

"_Terus…apa?"_

"_Aku hanya bilang… berjuanglah di second half berikutnya. Kalau kau kalah, aku malu jadi muridmu!"_

"_Huh?" ujar Clifford heran. Tidak biasanya bocah tengil bernama Hiruma Yoichi berkata begitu. "Ada apa kau?"_

"_Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku segala. Bisa-bisa…aku merinding merasakannya. Ke ke ke…"_

"_Kau yakin? Suaramu agak payah bocah."_

"_Telingamu yang payah! Tidak dengar peluit second half itu! Cepat sana! Justru kau sendiri yang meribetkan dirimu itu! Hah…hah…sudahlah. Aku mau mengakhiri pembicaraan ini."_

"_Oh. Ya sudah."_

"_Tapi sebelum itu…aku mau tahu. Bahwa mendengar suaramu seperti ini…aku…ah, sudahlah. Terlalu gombal untuk dibicarakan. Okay, good luck dengan pertandingannya. Kalau kau kalah, harus senyum didepan kamera lho. Ba bay~ ke ke ke…"_

_Tut…tut…_

"_Enak saja." Ujar , entah kenapa jantungnya tidak mau memelankan volume detakannya semenjak ia menerima telepon dari Hiruma. Entah apa. Yang pasti saat ini ia harus fokus kepada pertandingan yang ada didepannya._

**\O0o\O0o/o0O/**

_Eagle Warriors : Wolves United_

_36 : 35_

_Tim Eagle Warriors menang. Clifford melepas helmnya. Ia melihat kamera yang menyorotinya. 'Berarti aku tidak perlu tersenyum gila.' Batin Clifford._

_Clifford lalu memasuki ruang loker yang kini berisi mahluk berisik yang merusak tenggorokannya akibat berteriak dengan keras, menurutnya. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Ternyata itu TV yang sedang menayangkan berita terkini. Clifford menontonnya. Dan betapa sangat terkejutnya ia mendengar hal itu: _

"_Sebuah gempa bumi berkekuatan delapan koma skala Richter yang menguncang Jepang terjadi pada hari ini pada jam dua belas malam waktu Jepang. Pusat dari gempa itu adalah di kedalaman 25 km di laut Tokyo. Kini kami sedang mengikuti perkembangan dari kejadian ini. Diperkirakan jumlah korban tidaklah sedikit…"

* * *

_

"Kau tahu, aku nyaris saja terjatuh pada waktu itu. Setelah itu aku mengikuti informasi itu dan mendapati dirimu terpampang di layar TV dengan keadaan tak bernyawa…" katanya. "Kau tahu betapa payahnya dirimu itu? Kau tertimbun semen dan beton-beton itu namun masih bisa bertahan karena kau berada di bawah meja. Tapi sayangnya, kau kehabisan oksigen disana karena pertolongan amat sangatlah lama…" katanya lagi.

Ia memandang batu semen itu. Dan berkata, "Idiot… Kenapa kau malah menelepon di saat seperti itu!" ia membentak, "Seharusnya kau menelepon polisi atau pemadam kebakaran! Kau tahu itu, idiot! Oh, ya. Aku lupa kau idiot makanya kau meneleponku. Ya, kau idiot SERATUS PERSEN!"

Pria itu menghantamkan tinjunya ke tanah. Hingga menimbulkan suara yang keras. "Setidaknya…beri tahu aku keadaanmu tadi itu…aku bisa membantu, tahu! Pertandingan itu tidaklah penting karena kami bisa menang di bulan yang lain. Tapi kau? Kehilanganmu sama saja dengan kekalahanku sebagai orang yang dekat untukmu…aku merasa tidak berguna bagimu saat itu. Jadi…kau menganggapku itu apa, idiot?"

Ia kembali memandang batu itu sembari mengangkat tangannya tadi setelah ia melakukan hal tadi. "Terserah. Namun, aku tak mau tahu bagaimana keadaanmu disana. Tapi yang jelas, aku tidak akan melupakan seorang idiot macam kau…murid tengil aneh yang tak akan tergantikan…"

Angin panas berhembus pelan, mengelilingi hal tadi. Daun-daun berterbangan dan jatuh di batu itu. Melihat sekeliling. Sungguh, mereka yang pergi tidak akan semudah itu mengabaikan orang-orang terpentingnya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin **(Dengan tidak cakepnya)

* * *

HOOLLLAA! –disumpel- Tanpa ba, bi, bu lagi, Ripyu donk! –dilempar batu- Aih, hasratku untuk nulis ClifHiru akhirnya tercapai juga. Maaf yak lo ada bagian yang aneh. Terutama mereka berdua. Orz

Sekali lagi, Ripyu donk :3


End file.
